girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Similarities Throughout The Franchise
This is a list of the similarities between the TV series Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World. Characters 'Cory Matthews' and Riley Matthews *Both have a best friend that they need to keep out of trouble. *Both of them have bad boys and bad girls for friends and always have their best friend helping them out along the way to make good choices. *Both have best friends with street smarts. *They were both invited to a geek party that their best friends weren't invited to, and they both ended up going to the party. *Both were kissed by school outsiders: Cory by Topanga and Riley by Farkle. *Both wanted to know what their talent was. *Both were a little awkward with their crushes. 'Topanga Matthews' and Riley Matthews * In Girl Meets Creativity, Riley did a weird dance like Topanga's when the last one was a kid. *Both make Cory confused from time-to-time. *Both are pretty, but likes different things than their friends 'Shawn Hunter '''and 'Maya Hart *Shawn is a bad boy and Maya is a bad girl. *Both have a best friend that will get them out of trouble. Shawn with Cory, and Maya with Riley. *Both have street smarts. *Both have parents who made up a tale on Career Day. *Both were told that they are smart by their teacher, but they do not show their full potential in class. *Both are talented in the arts. *Both have not met their biological parent of the opposite gender. *Both were not invited to the same parties as their best friend. *Both are considered cool. *Both are outspoken and assertive, yet sorta are troublemakers. Stuart Minkus' and 'Farkle Minkus *Both of them are the school nerds and both get teased by their friends: Stuart by Shawn, Farkle by Maya. *Both care about getting A's and count them. *Both were or are in love of a Matthews. Farkle liked Riley and Stuart liked Topanga (now a Matthews) *Both are confident and outspoken *Both are open about their infatuations. *Both changed their appearances, although Stuart's transformation was a one time thing. Farkle changed his look in Girl Meets Yearbook and Stuart in Killer Bee. In addition, Farkle chose the name "Donnie Barnes, regular guy", while Stuart chose "regular dude ". Jennifer Minkus' and 'Farkle Minkus *Both are confident and outspoken *Both like to be in control. *Both were obsessed and possessive with their crushes (Jennifer to Shawn, Farkle to Riley and Maya). *Both are intelligent. Topanga Matthews' and 'Farkle Minkus *Both have weird names. *Both were the first character to kiss the protagonist (Topanga to Cory, Farkle to Riley) *Both have known the protagonist since childhood. *Both are school outsiders. *Both care about getting A's and count them. *Both have a somewhat eccentric personality. *Topanga changed her personality in Season 2 of BMW and Farkle changed his as well. *Both are introduced as recurring characters, and both are promoted to main cast. Topanga Matthews' and 'Lucas Friar *Both have crushes on their school sweethearts, Topanga with Cory, Lucas with Riley. *Both have light brown hair. *Both have green eyes. *Both are very attractive. Angela Moore' and 'Lucas Friar *Both are newcomers trying to fit in with an established group of longtime friends. *Both are considered to be the most normal of their group. *Both are not afraid to speak their minds. Jack Hunter' and 'Lucas Friar *Both are considered to be the most attractive males in their group. *Both were/are caught up in love triangles. *Both are best friends with the group's oddball (Jack to Eric, Lucas to Farkle). Morgan Matthews' and 'Auggie Matthews *Both have made a ton of mistakes as kids. Such as Morgan putting her doll in the toaster oven, and Auggie drawing on the wall and refrigerator. *Both are good singers. *Both are cute little kids. (Morgan in the original show, and Auggie now) George Feeny' and 'Cory Matthews *Both are history teachers. *Both believe that technology will ruin their students' future. *Both have a strong bond with their students. *Both know what kids think and act like. Alan Matthews' and 'Cory Matthews *Both are good dads *Both love their wives deeply *Both get stern with their kids if they do wrong. Amy Matthews' and 'Topanga Matthews *Both are considered cool moms *Both love their husbands, but sometimes bicker *Both are closer to the youngest child. Chet Hunter' and 'Katy Hart *Both made up a tale on Career Day. *Both feel the Matthews are better influence on their son and daughter than they will ever be. *Both truly love their son and daughter. *Both are slightly neglectful of their child. Jonathan Turner and Harper Burgess *They both teach English *They both teach using comic books *They both ride a motorcycle *Both are cool teachers. *A stricter teacher always dissaproves with their teaching methods (Mr. Feeny and Principal Yancy) George Feeny' and 'Principal Yancy *Both are strict *Both may seem mean to their students or other teachers (but ultimatly have a softer side) *Both are really old. Harley Keiner' and 'Missy Bradford *Both are sort of mean bullies (but seem nicer in the end) *Has had a hatred or frenemy relationship with the main character and their best friend *Wears nice clothes and is pretty popular, yet don't seem to hang around every kid in school *Are cool or think they are. Angela Moore' and 'Zay Babineaux' *Both have dark skin *Both good friends with the main love interests *Both are very nice, but sassy at times * Both have similar things in common with the main best friends. Episodes *Wheels on BMW and Girl Meets Father on GMW. *The Uninvited on Boy Meets World and Girl Meets Popular on Girl Meets World *Cory's Alternative Friends on Boy Meets World and Girl Meets the Truth on Girl Meets World *Better Than the Average Cory on Boy Meets World and Girl Meets Maya's Mother on Girl Meets World *Career Day on Boy Meets World and Girl Meets Maya's Mother on Girl Meets World *The Turnaround on BMW and Girl Meets Smackle on GMW. * Risky Business on BMW and Girl Meets Crazy Hat on GMW. Seasons *Uninvited|Season 2 on Boy Meets World *Season 1 on Girl Meets World *[Alternative Friends|Season 1 on Boy Meets World *Season 1 on Girl Meets World *Season 6 on Boy Meets World *Season 1 on Girl Meets World *Season 2 on Boy Meets World *Season 1 on Girl Meets World Actors *Sabrina Carpenter and Corey Fogelmanis were born in the same year, although they do not have the same birthday. Topics ''To be added. Category:Boy Meets World Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2